


За твоей спиной

by Noctis_Karell



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Het, POV First Person, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell





	За твоей спиной

Я — это Рой.  
И когда клинок испепеляющего света пронзил мое тело, я чувствовала, как корчатся в агонии зерги. Те, что не обладали собственным сознанием. Я почти видела, как кричат от боли матери стай. Я ощущала их всех, сливаясь с ними, отдавая свою боль.  
Когда-то я была человеком.  
И потому мне показалось, что это конец. Никто не оставит в живых слабую Королеву. Рой поглотит ее, станет сильнее. Поглотит меня. Так я думала. И если бы не месть, не желание разорвать на части проклятого Менгска, моя жизнь закончилась бы в лабораториях Наруда. Но ярость... ярость всегда помогала мне. Смириться с ожиданием, пережить перевоплощение в хризалиде. Ярость спасла меня, когда смерть подошла слишком близко.  
Да, я — это Рой. Или Рой — это я, не разобрать уже.  
Зерги не знают чувств, кроме желания убивать и развиваться. Но я подарила им человечность. Тот ее остаток, который все еще не погас во мне.  
Изша, Загара, вам предстояло еще слишком многому научиться у меня. И поэтому вы не смогли уничтожить меня. И не сможете никогда.  
Ненависть. Любовь. Прощение. Даже тогда, когда слова Джима ранили сильнее клинка, а его взгляд излучал лишь презрение.  
Я стала всем для него. Стала Роем.  
И может быть, он навсегда возненавидит меня за это, но все наши стаи будут стоять за его спиной. Невидимые, молниеносные.  
Потому что я — Королева Клинков.  
И только мне решать, куда направить их острие.


End file.
